User talk:PVX-Tyris
Helloes and welcome to the wiki. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:57, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Hai. Remove trial tag ^^ Also, hi - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 06:15, 27 February 2008 (EST) Thanks for the welcome ^_^ Im pretty new to the wole wiki thing if u hadnt noticed already lol. If i do anything else wrong just say and il will sort it asap. --Tyris 06:33, 27 February 2008 (EST) I'm looking to make more people notice my PvX account so what's a good way to do that? --King of Destruction 16:47, 16 December 2008 (EST) :Talk on build pages.-- Liger414 talk 16:48, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::Ya if you wanna get noticed get to know the regulars on the talk pages don't hide in the background like me haha--Tyris 18:03, 16 December 2008 (EST) Front Page Don't remove a testing build from that template until it has been vetted. Thanks. ··· Danny Does 16:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : Ahh the slot appeared empty on the front page so I thought it was gone :S --PVX-Tyris 16:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::np. Things take a while to cache on wikia's servers, so just check what you're editing to be safe. No worries though. :> ··· Danny Does 16:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Vote On EDA sin, explain why exactly it has a terrible att spread. It has 4 wind to reach the 2 hex breaking point for pious restoration, has 12 earth to reach the 9 second break point for EDA, has 8 crit to reach the crit energy gain break point, and the rest dagger to do more damage. That seems like a pretty perfect att spread to me. Also, your point about doing no damage doesn't really apply since shut down isn't about damage, its about shut down. Smitytalk 02:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also, please provide evidence of your claim that there are better methods for spreading blind. If you are refering to blinding surge, please comment on the points I have made regarding that arguement. Smitytalk 02:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Atty spread is terrible because u have terrible damage due to speccing 12 earth prayers, on top of that your attack chain is not existant. So you basically have an assassin which can't kill shit which is an assassin which can't fulfill its role within the team. i can see what you are attempting to go but quite honestly b-Surge does it better without using up the entire skill bar in the process.--PVX-Tyris 03:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::You think that sins should only do one thing, but it doesn't matter, this is a blind bot, it's called random arenas, you dont form groups before hand, and it doesnt limit the number of sins per team, that arguement has no bearing, it is about performing the task of a blind bot, doesnt matter what proffesion it is as long as it gets the job done. And you are comparing this to Bsurge ele, and saying that this is bad because it has no damage and dedicates the whole bar to blind spammer, have you seen the bsurge build? No damage, and does little of anything outside blinding and attempting to cover the blind. It's not like u use B-surge and the rest of the bar is optional, you have to run a very specific bar to get the most out of BS. On a different note, EDA has plenty of advantages over BS, as BS has advantages over EDA. In RA, which is what the build is tagged for, the EDA sin is extremely successful at shutting down an entire teams of attackers. Smitytalk 03:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't do the whole "It works in RA" argument on me. Frenzy Mending workss in RA but that doesn't make it good this is simply inferior to B-Surge in every way. Less damage than B-Surge, Easier to Shut Down than B-Surge, Less Utility than B-Surge.--PVX-Tyris 03:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I didn't do the whole "it works in RA" arguement that you all love to bring up then mention frenzy and some other skill, I simply mentioned that it works excellently in the intended arena Smitytalk 15:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't post builds based on skill updates that haven't come out yet. as for now I've moved your build to User:PVX-Tyris/Build:A/W SA Sin Brandnew 22:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC)